Take Me Home Tonight
Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money ''is featured in Old Dog, New Tricks, the nineteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Maggie, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, and Santana. The song is performed in The Spotlight Diner for Rachel Berry's dog adoption charity, Broadway Bitches. With the help of Kurt's friends from the retirement home, the performance is a hit and many of the dogs are adopted, including McConaughey, Sam's dog. Lyrics '''Artie:' Woah-oah-oho Kurt with Rachel (and Blaine): (Take me home tonight) I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Take me home tonight) Blaine with Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt with Maggie: Be my little baby Maggie: Uh-oh-ooh Artie: I feel a hunger, it's a hunger That tries to keep a man awake at night Blaine: Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder Oh, when I feel you with my appetite Kurt (with Rachel): With all the power you're releasing (It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone) Blaine: Anticipation is running through me Let's find the key and turn this engine on Sam (with Rachel): I can feel you breathe I can (feel your heart beat) Faster (Rachel: Faster) Kurt with Rachel (and Blaine): (Take me home tonight) I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Take me home tonight) Blaine with Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt (with Maggie): Be my little baby Artie: Uh-oh-ooh Santana (and Rachel): I get frightened in all this darkness (I get nightmares, I hate to sleep alone) Mercedes: I need some company, a guardian angel To keep me warm when the cold winds blow Blaine (Mercedes): I can feel you breathe (I can feel you breathe) (and Sam: I can feel your heart beat faster) (Faster) Kurt with Blaine and Rachel: Take me home tonight Artie with Rachel: I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Kurt with Blaine and Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine with Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt with Maggie: Be my little baby Be my little baby Maggie: Yeah Blaine: Just like Ronnie sang I said, just like Ronnie sang Maggie with Kurt: Be my little baby Baby, my darling Artie: Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh Blaine (Mercedes): I feel the hunger (I feel the hunger) It's a hunger (Oh-oho) (Rachel: Oooh) Blaine and Kurt: Take me home tonight Blaine and Kurt with Rachel (Maggie): I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Take me home tonight Blaine with Rachel (Artie): Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Blaine and Rachel (Kurt): (Be my little baby) Take me home tonight Blaine and Kurt with Rachel: I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Take me home tonight Blaine with Rachel (Artie): Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Blaine and Rachel (Kurt): (Be my little baby) Take me home tonight Artie and Blaine with Rachel (Kurt and Maggie): I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Baby, my darling, oh-oh-oh-oh) Blaine and Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine with Kurt and Rachel: Listen honey Take me, take me home tonight Trivia *This is Kurt's 100th solo in a performance. *This marks Santana's 100th song performance. *This is the only song during the New York period of the show where all the alumni present sing a solo line . Gallery Tumblr n56bei3nF11rna6lco2 250.gif Tumblr n56bei3nF11rna6lco1 250.gif Tumblr n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o5 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o6 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o4 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr n56vtqayqb1r28rvzo2 250.gif Tumblr n56vtqayqb1r28rvzo1 250.gif Take me home tonight.gif take me home tonight.png Tumblr nft63qkdWs1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nft63qkdWs1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nft63qkdWs1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nft63qkdWs1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nft63qkdWs1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nft63qkdWs1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nft63qkdWs1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nft63qkdWs1ra5gbxo2 250.gif take me home tonight.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Maggie Banks Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Old Dog, New Tricks (EP)